


It's How You Say It

by Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone/pseuds/Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone
Summary: You have a thing for Bucky's voice but you're nervous about telling him.It's always best to talk these things out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 52





	It's How You Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Frisky February over on Tumblr and the prompt was 'dirty talk.' I took a sort of different approach.

It was the one thing that made you nervous. Made you feel embarrassed. But you liked it when he called you Doll.

So you started there.

Bucky was amazing about it, he listened while you fumbled out why you got uncomfortable and that you wanted to work on it.

He reminded you that if you weren't into it, that was okay.

Then you told him, blushing with every word, that you liked his voice. A lot. And he got that look that told you he was forming ideas.

You trusted Bucky and you trusted that whatever he was thinking would leave you both in a happy, blissful mess.

This idea ended up with you straddling Bucky's lap, leaning into him as he ran both hands through your hair, gently tracing his fingers down each side of your neck to fan out over your shoulders under the fabric of your shirt.

The calloused pads of his flesh hand glided just over your skin, pushing wave after wave of shivers up and over your scalp, down your spine. The metal hand was smooth and warmed up the longer he traced your skin. Neck and shoulders, back and forth, sometimes up around the base of your skull to tug at you hair.

Then his lips replaced his hands, tickling along the sensitive paths he had already created. It took you longer than it should have to realize he was doing more than kissing.

You tried to concentrate through the buzz of your skin and the hum between your legs, to focus on what Bucky was saying. You could only feel the vibrations of his words, the hot breath that followed and you melted further into him, pressing your chest into his.

You caught the cadence of each phrase, the stroke of his hand almost matching them perfectly.

Against your neck, telling you how good you felt.

Behind your ear, saying the way you smelled drove him crazy.

A gasp pressed into your hair when you ground your hips down against his, growling out how good you tasted when he got between your thighs.

Thighs that were now shaking at the idea, rocking your hips against the hard heat beneath you.

"Please" you barely got out between one movement and the next.

"Please what, Doll?" Bucky's voice was muffled by the skin of your breast, the curve of his mouth full but you felt every ounce of want in his voice travel up through your chest.

He wanted you to say it. Your face burned at the words swimming in your mind, the way they pulled at your arousal and played with it.

Bucky bit the curve of your breast gently, working his way around it slowly while you shook in his arms.

"Just tell me Doll and we can do whatever you like" he was looking up at you with those blue eyes, as soft as the attention he had given you with his hands.

The breath of his words ghosted across the nipple he was currently refusing to touch with his mouth, just hovering, waiting for your words.

Your nails dug into the back of his neck, not pulling him in, just holding on. No. You wanted to tell him.

"I know you can, I wanna hear you say it for me."

Fuck. You shouldn't have told him how much his voice turned you on.

"I want-" was all you choked out before Bucky leaned in, taking your breast in, laving it with attention, a hand taking up the neglected one and you gasped out the rest, letting it go like a landslide.

"I need you to fuck me with your fingers please please Bucky please. Fuck."

It felt dizzying to let it out, a rush of excitement and confidence lacing itself into the wetness of your panties, fingers tangling themselves in his dark hair.

You could feel the smile on his lips as Bucky kissed across your chest, up the valley between your breasts before sucking a love bite at the base of your neck.

It tugged at all sorts of strings inside you and a whine in the shape of his name left your mouth.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day Doll" he grins up at you, hands dipping into the front of your underwear as he continues "now, would you mind tellin' me exactly how you want me to fuck you."

Now he kisses you properly, on the lips until you can't think of anything but his love for you imprinted on your skin.

You pull back just a little, breath heavy and mixing with his.

"Sure Bucky but I want to hear exactly how I feel in your hands. . .and on your fingers."

And the proud and lustful look on Bucky's face says more than words ever could.


End file.
